


Lourdeur de la vie

by Aibhilin



Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Introspective Sabo, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: His father’s died.He read it in the papers just that morning and-Feels apathy, most of all.
Relationships: Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Sabo & Sabo's parents, Sabo & Stelly (One Piece)
Series: Aibhilin's One Piece Flashfic/Drabble/Oneshot Section [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Lourdeur de la vie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little ficlet that I unearthed just today from the depths of my wip collection.

His father’s died.

He read it in the papers just that morning and-

Feels apathy, most of all. There’s not an inch of a warm feeling there, not even when he scrapes the surface of his heart, trying to rouse an emotion that’s different than indifference. Plain indifference, that’s what he’s feeling, yes.

Nobles that they were, his parents were those that have been the main catalyst of him not wanting to go back to Dawn Island, preferring instead to flee far, far away from there, from his family’s clutches, from his family’s reach-

And missing Luffy and Ace’s voices in the mix.

That’s why he hasn’t gone back there, why his memory took as long as it did to be recovered-

Cause he didn’t want to meet them again, didn’t want to go back at all, didn’t have a good gut feeling at all when even so much as thinking about his family or what awaits him in Goa Kingdom, should he ever set foot there, again.

(he didn’t count on the other side of the mountain being where his real family dwelled, at all)

(nothing on Dawn Island held his sympathy or his loyalty as much as they and still-)

(and still, he managed to miss them in the search for his past!)

(managed to not think that there might be-)

(someone waiting for him)

(His Brothers)

He yearns-

Oh how much he yearns to turn back time to that moment, to tell his foolish younger self to return, to try to return, just once, to see for himself that what he’s running away from isn’t half as big, half as scary or important as the things he’s leaving behind as well-

The memories he’s shared-

The experiences he’s made-

The hunts they’ve gone on-

Together.

And now, his father’s dead, an announcement has been placed in the papers and-

He’s utterly devoid of feeling.

Unlike what happened with Ace-

It’s frightening, how little he’s feeling, when it comes to his birth family.

There’ll be a funeral, of course. Only the best, for such an upstanding citizen, such as his father had pretended to be.

Should he go visit? Is the big question here.

There’s-

Something immovable within his chest, that’s settled down, now.

The man is dead. He’ll be five feet underneath the surface of the earth, soon.

And he’s the one that he’s got his genes from. He ought to at least thank him for his good looks, although why he cares to thank the man at all, he isn’t sure.

Perhaps he might gain something, some kind of peace, some kind of restfulness, out of the experience. And mayhaps he can scare his mother a tad, or Stelly. That’d be fun to watch.

His step-brother ought to experience a good scare every now and then.

Makes him appreciate life more.

(Sabo doubts it does)

There’s still slaves employed at his parents’ mansion, as far as Sabo knows.

Might do them a load of good to free some – and have Goa Kindom in an uproar, for once. At least something’s happening, then, moving in the right direction, for once, if he does.

Might teach his mother and step-brother a bit of humbleness, in turn.

(Sabo doubts it will)

Hah, he can try, at least. Drawing a piece of paper from the pile of unused ones, he proceeds to scribble the first few lines of a plan that’s forming in his head down on it, already thinking of possible repercussions in the far future as well. Wouldn’t do not to think of the worldwide ramifications such a venture could have, if he is at it already.

~~Wouldn’t spare Koala a headache, though it’d be fun to try and appease her with his “foresight”~~

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave a comment, if you're in the mood to?


End file.
